


Оба прокляты, оба счастливы

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/pseuds/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes





	Оба прокляты, оба счастливы

Бонд нашёл Мэллори в туалете. Тот сидел на полу у стены, бледный настолько, что почти не отличался цветом от белого кафеля, и тяжело дышал, прижимая руку к груди под потемневшим, влажным пиджаком. С явным трудом Мэллори поднял взгляд на Бонда, его окровавленные губы приоткрылись.

— Вы, — выдохнул он, и его рука обессиленно упала, на колени скользнул пистолет.

— Вот чёрт, — Бонд практически упал перед ним на колени, распахнул напитавшийся кровью пиджак. — Почему вы без бронежилета?

Рубашка была порвана в трёх местах, прилипала к коже, оставшиеся белыми участки медленно багровели.

— Слишком плотный. Под костюмом не смотрится, — Мэллори слабо улыбнулся, не отводя от него глаз.

— Вам стоит почаще заглядывать в техотдел, — сердито сказал Бонд.

Взгляд Мэллори смягчился, стал словно мечтательным, из уголка улыбающихся губ потекла тонкая струйка крови.

Таннер в ухе пообещал, что врачи прибудут через четыре минуты.

***

Джеймс Бонд был проклят. Он знал об этом, сколько себя помнил, и не испытывал от этого ничего, кроме сожалений, всю свою жизнь.

***

Окидывая взглядом полупустой зал ресторана, Бонд совсем не ожидал узнать в одном из посетителей Мэллори. Тот сидел за угловым столиком подальше от окна и, заметив Бонда, приветственно поднял бокал с красным вином.

Бонд испытал одновременно раздражение и радость.

— Следите за мной? — спросил он, сев напротив.

Мэллори притворно удивился:

— А вы тоже собирались здесь поужинать?

Бонд тихо фыркнул. Подошедший официант положил перед ним меню, предложил стакан воды, поинтересовался у Мэллори, всё ли его устраивает, и когда они наконец снова остались одни, Бонд спросил:

— Пьёте, сидя на обезболивающих?

Мэллори коснулся стенки бокала, медленно провёл подушечкой пальца к ножке.

— Я не сижу на обезболивающих, — сказал он негромко, не глядя на Бонда.

Бонд замер, уставился на него мрачно и, не сдержавшись, захлопнул в раздражении папку с меню.

— Верно, — сказал он. — Ведь три заживающих пулевых ранения дарят сплошное наслаждение.

— Ваш сарказм неуместен, — сказал Мэллори. И прежде, чем Бонд успел что-либо ответить, добавил: — Научитесь выражать беспокойство иными способами.

Они встретились наконец взглядами, и Бонд уже знал, что увидит в глазах Мэллори: отголосок мучительной боли. Сделав глубокий вдох, он постарался успокоиться, взять свои мысли и — особенно — страхи под контроль. Им здесь было не место.

— Почему вы не принимаете обезболивающие? — спросил он тише.

Мэллори пожал плечами:

— Не помогает. Даже в таких дозах, от которых плывёт сознание.

Бонд замер — на этот раз от отчаяния. И сглотнул.

— Это всё из-за меня. С теми, кого я люблю, вечно случается как раз то, чего я боюсь, — сказал он, сцепив руки в замок и глядя на лежащий сверху большой палец. — Начиная с родителей и заканчивая... всеми остальными.

Мэллори молчал, и Бонд рискнул поднять на него взгляд.

— Я опасался, что Веспер заставят играть на другой стороне. Опасался, что Блофельд схватит Мадлен. Опасался, что Сильва доберётся до М. Опасался, что вы ответите мне взаимностью.

Мэллори приподнял бровь; на его лице читалось: « _Вот как?_ »

— Хотите сказать, я полюбил вас только поэтому? — спросил он с лёгкой иронией.

— Очень на это похоже, — буркнул Бонд.

Мэллори улыбнулся.

— Давайте сравним, — сказал он очевидно не всерьёз. — Как давно вы стали этого опасаться?

Бонд взглянул на него невесело:

— Чем меньшее нас связывает, тем реже я о вас думаю. Так безопаснее.

— Очень на это непохоже, — хмыкнул Мэллори. — Я сумею за себя постоять.

— Я заметил, — язвительно ответил Бонд.

Мэллори улыбнулся:

— Сходите со мной на свидание?

***

Гарет Мэллори был проклят. Он понял это только в плену у ИРА, когда все, все вокруг него, умерли, не выдержав пыток, и он остался один из своего отряда; и к тому дню, когда его наконец спасли, он уже долгие недели чувствовал Смерть за своим плечом — она выжидала, не даря ему освобождения, но отчего-то не уходила; и Гарет думал — она просто не даст ему умереть тихо и спокойно.

И если из-за опасений Бонда он пострадает снова — у них будет всё время мира для спасения.

И если из-за опасений Бонда он действительно умрёт — так ли это плохо?

Ведь до того момента они могут быть просто счастливы.


End file.
